


Instafamous

by Nachsie



Series: Social Media Love Bug [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Sam, Instagram, M/M, marine biologist Dean, mention of Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always been keen to Instagram, though he's not exactly famous or anything on there. He loves to post daily especially with his best friend Sam. However, when Sam posts some new pictures with a friend of his...Dean. Castiel finds himself a insta-crush... </p><p>At least, that's what he thought it was ever going to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instafamous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkDoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDoc/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

Blue eyes slid over his best friend’s instagram account, it was late in the day and almost time for bed when a ample amount of photo’s poured into his instagram feed. Instead of in the moment like most people would post, Sam was a bit of spammer. One of his friends old Myspace habits.

 

His thumb slid down to the last familiar photo as he played with his lip out of habit when he stopped at a picture of Sam and him, Both posing in a selfie with the caption.

 

 _Sam and Castiel at it again!_ **_@CaspianC_ **

 

Castiel’s smiled at his own instagram name, naming himself after the Caspian Sea...get it _C_ as in _sea?_ Sam’s instagram **_@Nazcal1nes_ ** , was named after those mysterious drawn lines in the Nazca Desert in Peru? Sam loved the mysterious of the world, just as much as Castiel liked the Mysteries of the Sea. Maybe that’s why they got along so well, both destined for greatness...or at the very least a very great friendship.

 

Castiel took in the long brown haired boy laughing who came into view at the beach, Many photos of the beach. One of sammy’s dog, and one with- Castiel pause seeing a photo of a man on the beach, it was a photo of Sam and the man posing showing off their muscles. With Sam being a tall lengthy thing at seventeen, the man looked nearly twenty three. He was ripped. Wearing a hat and sunglasses, Castiel couldn’t help but take the man in like a breath of fresh air.

 

Who was this guy and why didn’t Sam mention he knew attractive people?

 

Castiel moved to the description.

 

 _Looking good, with_ **_@Blu3St33l_**

 

Castiel clicked on the link, as a instagram username as a the same man in multiple selfies, cars, and him on a boat. Swimming with whales, him releasing the largest sea turtle he has ever seen back into the wild.

 

Castiel’s eyes moved to the bio.

 

 _Part time badass, Full time marine biologist._  
  
_Boring instagram full of sea life and cars._  
_  
_ Name’s Dean, 23, Single (not interested).

 

_I don’t follow people I don’t know._

  
  
  
  
  
  


This guy was...Castiel’s dream guy. Castiel hesitantly moved to like one of the photos, sliding down the page. He knew nothing would come from this. This beautiful mystery friend of Sam’s. It would end up like following a celebrity on instagram, where you just like their photos and comment. They don’t care you exist but it’s awesome to just believe just for a second, that you guys are...sorta friends. Besides, that guy was too hot for him anyways.

 

Castiel turned off his screen, plugging in his phone before he turned off his light to go to sleep for school tomorrow.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**_One Month_ **

  
  


Castiel had to admit...this was starting to become a hardcore crush, Castiel found himself almost on Dean’s instagram everyday. He didn’t want to talk to Sam about this friend of his. He didn’t want to make this awkward. Especially since this was a stupid crush. Castiel just liked this guy's stuff, what was to come of it? Nothing.

 

“What are you looking at?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Nothing.” Castiel spoke quietly as he slowly turned off his screen.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two Months**

  
  
  
  


Dean posted a new picture, the notification made his phone ding loudly in P.E. He used the ringtone of the bubbles effect to alert him to new instagram posts. Ninety nine percent of the time it was Dean, he had grown to love the sound.

 

He was sent to the office for his phone going off during class, he didn’t mind so much. It gave him a chance to look at Dean’s photo.

 

Dean cradled mimic octopus, beautiful and dazzling compared to his tanned skin. Three minutes in and almost a hundred comments of different terms of affection and heart eyes. Dean had over seven thousand followers. From all over it looks like. Wasn’t surprising,  of course he would. He was smart and hot.

 

Castiel stared at the cute little octopus, wishing he was there to enjoy the experience as he bit at his nails pausing in the hall. Should he comment? What would be the point? It would be lost in the sea of comments in seconds.

 

Castiel paused, before he typed his words into the comment section before he hesitantly sent it.

 

 **_CaspianC:_ ** _Is that a Mimic Octopus? I wish I was lucky to hold one._

 

Castiel stared at the comment, almost instantly vanished in heart eyes and phone numbers. Castiel let out a sigh before he slid his phone into his pocket before moving to deal with his punishment with the principal.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel held out his hand looking annoyed at the secretary who handed him back his phone after school. She looked unimpressed by his annoyed face as Sam waited for Castiel so they can walk to the bus stop together. Castiel turned on his phone in annoyance.

 

“I hate that they do that.” Castiel spoke. “Taking my phone away because I made one mistake by leaving the ringer on.”

 

“You never had a problem turning off your phone before.” Sam commented, as Castiel’s phone lit up with life and all the notifications. Castiel said nothing when he noticed a reply to his comment. He quickly clicked on it, watching the comment pull up on his phone.

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _Yeah, Actually. It is. :) I hope you get to hold one too. It’s something someone must do once in a lifetime._

 

A small smile appeared on Castiel’s face as Sam eyed him.

 

“...” Sam said nothing as Castiel turned clutching the phone to his chest.

 

“Ready to go home?” Castiel turned as Sam nodded softly walking with him to the bus stop.

 

“...So...Who's the girl?” Sam hummed as Castiel went red. He hadn’t actually come out of the closet yet. He didn’t exactly have a reason, except for the fact he...just wasn’t ready. He...wasn’t even sure… But when it came to sam he was always honest.

 

“Th-There’s no girl….I-It’s just some...person on the internet.” Castiel choked out. “...There’s no way this...us will happen but I can’t help it.”

 

“Ah. One of _those._ ” Sam hummed. “Don’t worry, it gets better. You will get over it.” Castiel nodded, as Sam lead him to the bus. He will...right? Eventually?  


Castiel smiled to himself holding the phone close, haven’t had a feeling like this...in so long...It wasn’t wrong to enjoy it was it?

 

Castiel climbed onto the bus, just as his phone rang with a new instagram notification.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Four months**

  
  
  


It happened almost...perfectly. How they started to talk. Suddenly, they were talking every day, first in back and forth comments about the animals he showed in his photo, but now it had become direct messages to one and other. Mostly Dean just sending him more pictures of the animals he was posting.

 

Private photos of the Seals, dolphins and even different types of fish.

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _This is Mowgli, he’s a baby seal who lost his mother to a shark, he ended up on a rock crying for it’s mother till we rescued him. This little guy is mine. I’ve been raising him since I rescued him at the Sea Life Sanctuary._

 

Dean sent a picture of the seal in his arms being cradled, another of him being kissed by it, the other of Dean feeding the seal fishes before the seal laid in his lap being pampered.

 

Castiel smiled, Dean...was actually close. That Sanctuary was only about a half an hour drive away. The seal was beautiful. Obviously loved Dean completely.

 

 **_CaspianC:_ ** _He’s beautiful. You are a good parent to him._

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _I try. My goal is to get him all big and healthy to return to the ocean._

 

 **_CaspianC:_ ** _If you keep up the good work, he will be._

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _Thanks, Cas._

 

Castiel went red at the use of his name, Did Dean look at his profile? Castiel moved quickly to his profile. His picture of him making a stupid face with a glow stick necklace. Awesomely lame at the moment. God, Dean’s been staring at this. Castiel thought about changing it but all the other pictures were almost as lame, so he decided to keep it. Castiel quickly eyed his bio.

 

_ASL?  Cas. Old Enough. CA._

_Goals? To one day touch a great white._

_Loves? Food, Sleep, more food and sea life_

 

_ _

  


Castiel blushed softly, as he noticed a notification. He moved to click the notification. Someone wanted to follow him?

 

**_Blu3St33l wants to follow you._ **

 

Castiel choked out a deep blush as he looked at the notification. Expecting Dean did it by accident and was going to cancel it but it remained on the page. Castiel hesitantly moved hitting the accept button, and...it approved. Castiel held his breath as he clicked on Dean’s follow button. He waited because he thought Dean would unfollow him. However when the notification popped up he only could let out a shaky breath.

 

**_You are now following Blu3St33l._ **

 

Castiel let out a soft smile as blushed filled his face as he pulled up the private message again.

 

 **_CaspianC:_ ** _I thought you don’t follow people you don’t know._

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _With you, I’ll gladly make an exception._

 

Castiel blushed softly as he fell back in bed, holding the phone to his chest...yeah he was falling for Dean...and he was...kinda okay with that.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Six months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat bored in math class his pen swirling over a drawing he had made of a cute little Manta ray with a small smile on it’s face. His focus on making the cute, almost anime looking ray more cuter. When his phone on his desk brightens to life, vibrating in one short burst, Castiel’s eyes rip to the phone as his eyes moved to see if the teacher had noticed.

 

The teacher had his back to him, as Castiel moved to pull the phone under his desk to read the text.

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _I’m bored. :(_

 

Castiel smiled at that. Dean had a habit of just wasting time talking to Castiel. Spending his free time just chatting him up on instagram. He wondered very little if Dean was talking to other people. Maybe pretty girls. Ones he was attractive to.

 

Calm down, Romeo. Just because you like this guy doesn’t entitle him to like you back.

 

 **_CaspianC:_ ** _Oh, are you now? No, Seals to coddle? No, drowning mermaids to save?_

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _Mermaids to save? Nah. Though I think I have time, if there’s a merman up for some coffee in about an hour…_

 

Castiel blinked at the text not understanding, did Dean have a coffee date? How did he respond to that? Erasing and trying to think of something to say, though he felt the wind being knocked out of him. He only stopped when more text appeared.

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _...I’ll take your silence as a yes you’ll see me at Charlie’s all stop shop in a hour?_

 

Castiel paused as his eyes widened at that. Was Dean asking him out?!

 

“Y-Yes!” Castiel typed into the phone as he sent it he stood. “YES!”

 

“Mr. Novak.” The teach spoke making him glance up from the phone, Castiel noticed everyone’s stares. “Any particular reason, you are very excited about math today?”

 

“...ugh…” Castiel choked out deep red.

 

“...His...mom just...got him a hamster!” Sam stood quickly almost knocking down his chair. God, Castiel loved Sam at the current moment. His friend always had his back. Even when he had no idea what about or why. “H-...He’s always wanted one.”

 

The whole room looked at him, as Sam hesitantly sat down. Castiel smiled at the teacher, who raised an eyebrow.

 

“Then you don’t mind bringing him to class next week...do you?” The teacher spoke.

 

“I-I don’t mind at all.” Castiel beamed as the bell rang.

 

“Alright class, next week after the weekend we all look forward to Castiel bringing us his hamster.” The teacher spoke as Sam quickly grabbed his stuff following Castiel out of the door.

 

“Thanks for the save...only problem is I now need to buy a hamster.” Castiel laughed.

 

“No problem, I always got you.” Sam stated but hesitated. “...Why did you freak in class anyways?”

 

“...” Castiel turned beaming. “...I got a date.”

 

“What?!” Sam laughed. “No way! With who?!”

 

“With that...gu-girl I have been talking to. S-She invited me to coffee in a hour!” Castiel laughed.

 

“That’s awesome!...But are you sure it’s her? I mean...she’s like instagram famous right?” Sam raised an eyebrow. So sure, Cas could confess he knew Dean was real because Sam knew him personally, but he didn’t want to involve Sam unless something...became of this crush. So...they had a date! Big deal! Not confession worthy.

 

“I’m one hundred percent sure it’s her.” Castiel hummed. “...But they live about thirty minutes away, and...with traffic-” Castiel looked concerned at his watch. He looked like shit. He was in no way prepared for a date. The only upside was his parents let him use the second car today because his dad wasn’t using it. He hurt himself on the job, so he was on leave till he healed.

 

“I got you.” Sam yanked him along leading him to the locker room, which Sam regularly kept emergency clean back up shirts because he always worried he smelled after P.E. which he never did but Sam still kept it. Castiel changed into Sam’s back up shirt and borrowed some body spray. Sam helping him look presentable before shoving him along to the car. “Hurry! You’ll barely make it if you go now!”

 

“T-Thank you, Sam!” Castiel blushed running towards his car, as Sam waved.

 

“Tell me how it goes!” Sam called watching Castiel speed out of the parking lot, unable to contain the happiness on his face.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel nervously stood outside Charlie’s all stop shop, he was lucky to know this area so well for not being a local. He came here with Sam all the time, just to hit the beach. The ocean was so close that just being in this little town, you might as well claim you were in the ocean. Castiel held a small bouquet of flowers he bought on a nervous impulse. Was it too much? Castiel swallowed as he kept turning and looking down the flowers.

 

Yes. It was too much, you weirdo!

 

Castiel looked around where to shove them, where to get rid of the too much on the first date/five dollar bouquet. Castiel turned only to almost slam into a chest, which made him jump.

 

“Jesus!” Castiel choked holding his chest.

 

“Sorry.” Dean laughed eyeing him taking him in for the first time. His eyes were so much livelier in real life. Those dazzling green eyes. “Cas?”

 

“D-Dean. H-Hi.” Castiel smiled forgetting his panic to smile at him. God, he was so beautiful.

 

Perfect…

 

_Real…_

 

This guy...was on a date with the loser seventeen year old who can’t get a date in his own real school life?

 

Dean smiled looking down at his shoes. No, he was shy! HE WAS SHY! He...was beautifully perfect and modest?!

 

“A...Are those for me?” Dean asked shyly, as Castiel remembered the flowers in his hand. God. Dean deserved a twenty dollar bouquet...hell a hundred dollar one! Dean took them without an answer, and smiled into smelling them. “No one has bought me flowers before…”

 

Castiel looked fearful at him, god did he fuck up his one in a million date already?

 

“Thank you so much…” Dean touched the flowers with a loving touch. Castiel would be lying if he didn’t want to throw himself on him. Press kisses to his lips, throw a ring on his finger and call it a day. However, reality was just making him turn red and stare at Dean.

 

Castiel! Move! DO SOMETHING!

 

Dean softly just took his hand leading him inside, which Castiel followed without a word. His hand moving to his face, trying to hide his blush as he ducked his face down. Dean looked back to just...smile at him...understanding? Was...that blush on Dean’s face too?

 

“What would you like?” Dean asked as he held out the chair for Castiel.

 

“U-...Um…” Castiel was managing to function, barely but he was as he took a seat. What the fuck do they serve at a coffee shop?! Coffee?! What the fuck brain?!

 

“...If you want I can surprise you?” Dean offered with a smile. Castiel nodded dumbly before trying to fish for the only five he had in his pockets but Dean put his hand out shaking his head no. “Your money is no good here.”

 

Dean walked away, as Castiel let out some panicked breaths. Oh yeah. He was going to fuck this up. This was...way too prince charming. Castiel needed a bag to breath in repeatedly to calm the fuck down. He jumped when Dean returned to the table with two very large glass coffee cups.

 

“So, you know Sam?” Dean started with. Yes, he did know Sam. Sam was a good anchor right now to calm down.

 

“I-I use to go to school with him.” Castiel choked out with the wrong grammar. You dumb shit. You mean you do go to school with him. Castiel opened his mouth to correct himself as Dean tilted his head curiously.

 

“So you’re like a teacher’s assistant or something?” Dean asked. God, Castiel correct yourself.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel nodded. “I um...met Sam his freshman year when I was a senior. I loved the school so much, I stayed.” Castiel, my god! Why are you lying?!

 

“Ah. That’s cool. I respect that.” Dean covered his chin his smile on his face so big. “I missed Sam by a year or so. How old are you then? About twenty two?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel nodded nervously shoving the coffee into his mouth rapidly, the coffee wasn’t...hot like he realized it might have been...and it was actually good. Castiel pulled the coffee cup from his lips and looked at it.

 

“...I thought that might happen.” Dean spoke blowing on his coffee. “...So I got you something at kids temperature.”

 

Castiel looked at him just blinking for a moment. Dean looked after him? Castiel blushed softly before he moved to drink the coffee. Dean smiled softly as well, as he blew on his coffee before he took a sip.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean held the flowers as he walked Castiel to his car, but honestly Castiel parked pretty much right in front of the shop, so after about ten minutes of pretty much just walking the block till he knew he couldn’t prolong saying goodbye.

 

This was it. This was the end of the date.

 

Castiel turned to look at Dean, to say goodbye.

 

Thanks for dealing with my ass, I expect you to block me and go on with your life. He thought.

 

But...when lips pressed against his, Castiel couldn’t help but press against him, holding Dean’s waist as Dean cupped his face with one hand.

 

God, the kiss was soft but...hard…?

 

Their lips moved against each other in almost unison, Castiel lagging because of the shock of this happening. How…?

 

Castiel pressed against him in the almost needy kiss, but the kissed slowed. When they pulled back their breaths shaky and they slowly looked at each other’s eyes. Castiel found himself leaning in again and their lips moved slowly against each other. Much different than the first kiss.

 

Yeah, he was falling for Dean hard…

 

....Was it wrong to think…

 

...Maybe Dean was falling for him too…?

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Eight months_ **

  
  
  


Castiel texted as he laid on Sam’s bed, Sam played on his computer. His eyes moved to castiel who was lit up like the sun. Okay. He got it. Castiel was in the honeymoon stages of romance.

 

Castiel had a girlfriend.

 

It was cool being the third wheel on their instagram chats. Sam eyed Castiel as Castiel laughed to himself on whatever the girl said. Sam turned off his computer screen before turning to him.

 

“So...how long was it again that you started dating?” Sam asked.

 

“About two months...officially.” Castiel hummed texting.

 

“...She lives pretty far away.” Sam commented.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been having to do way more chores around the house for gas.” Castiel commented.

 

“...You really like her, don’t you?” Sam asked.

 

“...” Castiel put down his phone with a small sigh looking at Sam in the eye. He nodded softly as Sam smiled softly.

 

Okay. I don’t mind being a third wheel for you.

 

As long as you’re happy.

 

Sam moved to the bed and sat next to him, which Castiel let his phone alone just to hang with Sam. Talking about their school, the colleges they applied to and the mystery girl that won Castiel’s heart.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Ten months_**

  
  
  


Castiel blushed as he for the first time was going to Dean’s house. Dean had actually picked him up to spare him on the gas. Dean asked if he wanted to come watch a documentary with him called **_The imposter_ **.

 

Castiel wasn’t much for documentaries but Dean was really excited to watch it. He brought it up a couple times during their chats but he didn’t want to watch it alone.

 

So...they were going to netflix...and chill?

 

Castiel blushed, his eyes moved to Dean who was chatting about how he fixed up his car recently.

 

Did...Dean want to have sex with him?

 

Castiel was a flat out virgin.

 

Sam at least got a little...feel during spin the bottle one party they went to last year.

 

Castiel’s turn ended up getting canceled when a parent found out and kicked everyone out.

 

Would...Castiel have sex with Dean?

 

Dean pulled up to his house which was...beautiful, right next to the ocean. Castiel climbed out as he eyed the small but lovely home.

 

“Home sweet home.” Dean hummed, Castiel looked at him.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Castiel confessed.

 

“Nah, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Dean took his hand and lead him inside. Castiel followed, his eyes taking in the almost cabin feel, with tons of glass windows that showed the beautiful ocean that was almost on their feet. God how beautiful it would be to wake up here everyday.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over the simplest home, almost a model like, but the giant fish tank that was inserted into the wall was gorgeous. He has so many awesome saltwater fish. It was beautiful. Castiel walked over looking at some of the sea horses.

 

“You rich or something?” Castiel asked.

 

“Got a little inheritance.” Dean laughed as Castiel eyed him.

 

“Rich boy.” Castiel mumbled, lightly sliding his hand over the glass of the massive tank.

 

“So...Hey...I got a confession.” Dean commented as Castiel turned to him, taking his eyes off the sea horse in the tank. “I got ulterior motives for you being here.” Dean hummed, as he walked towards his bedroom.

 

He knew it!

 

This **_WAS_ ** a netflix and chill situation!

 

Castiel looked panicked as he lightly straightened his clothes as he thought trying to calm down.

 

God...would he have sex with dean?

 

It was normal right?

 

Adults eventually had sex, and though Castiel was seventeen...he was pretty much an adult.

 

People in his high school had sex after the first month or two. He had dated Dean for four.

 

Should... he be offended that Dean hadn’t tried earlier to get into his pants?

 

Castiel now questioned if there was a _REASON_ Dean hasn’t tried earlier!

 

Dean returned with a white container, Castiel paused looking at it, as Dean set it on the counter carefully. Castiel heard water sloshing in it.

 

...This was a weird lead to sex.

 

“This.” Dean started looking at Castiel before opening a lid. “Is a-”

 

“A Wobbegong Shark?” Castiel beamed moving closer to him to get a closer look at the small shark.

 

“Yeah.” Dean chuckled. “This guy has had a hard life, survived a lot...fishermen who go a bit of him before he was rescued….He won’t survive in the ocean...so I decided to give him a home. Built a tank from the extra pieces of a tank we had built and made it perfect for him.”

 

“Wow...Dean.” Castiel spoke in shock, as he beamed at the tiny shark.

 

“...He’s yours.” Dean stated as Castiel paused looking at him.

 

“...What?” Castiel choked out.

 

“He’s my gift to you.” Dean spoke. “I know he’s not a great white, but he’s a shark and I know how much you love sharks.”

 

“I-I...I can’t accept this.” Castiel breathed as Dean shook his head.

 

“Too late.” Dean beamed, as he looked down at the shark. “You got to name him.” Castiel said nothing before slowly looking down at the tank.

 

“...Hams.” Castiel spoke as Dean broke into laughter turning to Castiel.

 

“...Hams?” Dean smiled.

 

“What. He looks like a Hams.” Castiel pouted as Dean softly shook his head.

 

“Hams it is.” Dean eyed the shark before he looked at Castiel. “...Go ahead. Pet him.” Dean stated as he slid his hand over the shark's skin, as the shark swam in circles.

 

“...” Castiel softly reached a hand down feeling the skin under his. He...pet a shark. When he finally pulled his hand away, Dean slowly moved the container closer to the tank and slid him in there with grace watching as the shark welcomed the new freedom.

 

Dean watched the shark with a happy smile before he set down the container, before he poured whatever was left of the water in the tank, before he placed the container on the floor to return to the sanctuary later.

 

“Okay. Let’s get this movie night going.” Dean rubbed his hands together, moving to set up the Xbox. Castiel watched not saying anything, as Dean moved around the room. “I got popcorn, some sweets and when that’s over. I got S'mores...I guess..that’s part of the sweet category-”

 

Dean turned to grab something to his right, but stopped when he noticed Castiel was so close. Dean stood up, blushing softly as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“...I guess I should have gotten this set up before you got here...I just...got too excited by you meeting the shark.” Dean confessed when his eyes hesitantly moved to Castiel’s. The second their eyes connected, Castiel pressed against him in a hard lustful kiss. Dean stumbled back slightly, but held Castiel in his arms tightly once he did.

 

Castiel felt Dean deepen the kiss before Dean picked Castiel up. Dean’s hands on his ass, walking back to the backroom. God. Castiel wanted nothing more than to let Dean touch him, to see him in such a vulnerable state. Castiel felt Dean lay him back onto the bed, as Castiel needly pulled at Dean’s shirt till Dean pulled back to yank off the shirt.

 

God, instagram did not do him justice. Castiel’s hand moved to touch his chest, before Castiel’s arm moved around Dean’s neck and pulled him back into that needy kiss. How they touched each other, Dean’s hands rough against him. Pulling and tugging at Castiel’s clothes, and for the first time Castiel wished they were tear away.

 

Dean’s calloused hands cupped Castiel’s face, as Castiel twisted them to top. Yanking off the clothes that were taking too long to get off. Before slamming his lips back into Dean’s in desperation before Dean moved back on top of him.

 

Castiel didn’t know when Dean had retrieved lube and a condom, but watched as Dean ripped the condom open. Carefully sliding the condom on, before their fun got too far. Castiel gulped, nerves returning. He was completely naked against Dean. Dean was completely naked against him. Castiel counted the kisses Dean placed on his body as Castiel closed his eyes to calm down.

 

Six.

 

Seven.

 

Eig-Oh!

 

Castiel arched his back feeling Dean’s mouth slid around his cock, and Castiel sucked in air at the foreign feel. He couldn’t help the grip on Dean’s hair, or the feeling of pleasure that rippled through him.

 

Yeah, if he was questioning his sexuality before...He wasn’t now.

 

Castiel hated how quickly he came, how quickly he exploded into Dean’s mouth at the touches. Castiel covered his mouth embarrassed. He hadn’t even gotten to the _GOOD_ part.

 

When Dean pulled back Dean licked his lips that had a slight drip down them, Dean concerned smile softly at the innocent Castiel before him.

 

“First time?” Dean whispered softly, as Castiel hesitantly nodded. “...Are you sure-?”

 

“Yes.” Castiel whispered back, as Dean gave him a soft loving smile, rubbing up and down Castiel’s chest softly before continuing the kisses.

 

“I will make sure to take good care of you.” Dean spoke against his skin, as Castiel blushed. Watching dean be kind to him, using the time for Castiel to recover to slid lube on his fingers, inserting one. Dean made sure to take it easy on him.

 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes as Dean fingered him, taking his time to care for him. Dean pressed kisses against Castiel’s inner thigh. Castiel erection slowly returning as Castiel let out shaky pants and shivering as Dean stretched him. Dean would be...inside him soon. He would lose his virginity to him...Castiel gave a small smile blushing.

 

Dean pulled his lubed fingers away, lubing his cock thoroughly, making sure to make this as painless as possible. Castiel watched as Dean moved to position himself, Castiel let out a shaky breath feeling Dean’s head against him.

 

“Are you sure?” Dean breathed his eyes moving to Castiel’s. “You can ask to stop-”

 

“Dean, I think I’m in love with you.” Castiel blurted out as Dean stopped his kind words. Castiel choked out in surprise, he hadn’t mean to blurt that out. Especially right now. Dean looked away and was silent.

 

“...You think...or you know?” Dean asked. The question surprised him. Did he know? Dean’s eyes slowly returned to Castiel’s.

 

“...Dean, I’m in love with you.” Castiel let out a shaky breath. Dean’s emotionless face grew into a loving smile.

 

“That’s good...because it would be awkward if It was a one way street.” Dean confessed.

 

“W...What?” Castiel blushed.

 

“...I love you too, cas.” Dean breathed, it took Castiel a second to process before slamming him back into a heated kiss. Dean...loved him. Dean’s skin. His touches.

 

It hurt at first and Castiel found himself whimpering. Dean was patient. He waited. Lightly pressing kisses against his lips till Castiel’s body accepted him.

 

Castiel...loved Dean.

 

Castiel loved the feeling of being with Dean….

 

Castiel loved sex with Dean.

 

Castiel was louder than he intended watching Dean move against him rhythmically, He couldn’t decide where to stare at more. The sight of Dean’s hip rocking against his own, or the beautiful freckled back as he whispered and grunted words of love against his neck.

 

When they came, it was rough. Castiel came first, his cum spilling onto Dean’s nice sheets, as well as their skins. Dean took a couple thrusts longer, Castiel shook with pleasure as he listened to Dean’s needing thrusts of skin against skin. Till he felt the condom fill sliding against his walls, making Castiel arch his back at the feel.

 

Their breath was ragged as Dean pulled out tossing the condom tied and into the trash. Dean laying next to Castiel, who instantly moved into his warmth. Laying his head on Dean’s chest, Castiel was half asleep after such an experience.

 

“...It’s okay...sleep...Go to sleep, my love.” Dean whispered panting roughly as he held Castiel tightly to his body.

 

My love, huh?

 

Castiel closed his eyes letting sleep take him, listening to the rapid feeling of Dean’s heartbeat.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke to the sound of a phone going off, Castiel a drooling prince charming. Castiel grunted at the noise, as his phone hit the wooden floors snapping him out of his slumber. Castiel slid a hand down patting the floor.

 

Grabbing first onto someone's underwear. It didn’t feel like a phone so he tossed it away.

 

The Second was a shoe. No dice.

 

Castiel gripped the cellphone on the third try, before placing it to his ear.

 

“Hello?” Castiel croaked tiredly, as a angry voice sounded on the other end.

 

“WHERE ARE YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!” Sam’s angry voice lashed out as Castiel cringed sitting up. Castiel rubbed his eyes taking in the room. He must have accidentally slept the night at Dean’s. “ARE YOU SAFE?! BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU AREN'T I'LL KILL YOU.”

 

“I’m safe.” Castiel breathed, he rubbed his face placing a hand down feeling that he was alone in the bed. Where did Dean go?  
  
“-CAS!” Sam snapped as Castiel snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“What?” Castiel grumbled.

 

“Your MOTHER called me in a panic when you didn’t come home!” Sam stated. “I LIED and said you were staying at my house! What if I said you were at my house and you were kidnapped?!”

 

“I get it.” Castiel groaned, god, sam was more like his mother than his mother was. “I’m sorry, thank you for covering. I didn’t mean to spend the night, it just sorta happened.”

 

“...Wait. You spent the night at... _her_ house?” Sam’s curious voice asked, Castiel went red. Sam gasped. “I thought you pulled over and fell asleep! But in reality you ditched school to get laid!” Sam laughed.

 

“Keep your voice down.” Castiel blushed remembering the feeling of Dean pressed against him, moving against him. Castiel covered his eyes trying to keep his thoughts PG.

 

“How was it?! Dude you have to tell me everything! Was it everything you thought it would be? What was the best part?!” Sam asked curiously.

 

Castiel paused remembering how Dean held him after the sex, he could still feel Dean’s hands sliding through his hair. Though he loved the sex...the most amazing part was the after. Even though he was so tired he couldn’t stay awake, he could feel Dean’s soft kisses on his skin as Dean held him close...He counted thirty six kisses on his skin before sleep took him. Their hands softly held each others hand.

 

“...Everything.” Castiel breathed his hand tracing the light bruises on his thighs, his blush returning to his face. He heard soft singing coming from the shower, Castiel gave a soft smile as he looked towards the bathroom. “...Hey sam, I’ll talk to you about it later okay? Can you cover for me? I owe you big.”

 

“Alright, see you player.” Sam hummed before hanging up, Castiel placed the phone onto the table before walking towards the bathroom. Castiel listened for a moment before pushing the door open. Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel who smiled at him lovingly.

 

“Good morning.” Dean spoke with a smile.

 

“Good morning.” Castiel breathed slowly coming into the shower with Dean. Dean smiled as Castiel moved under the water pressing against Dean. Dean kissed Castiel pressing him into a loving kiss, as Dean moved to pin Castiel against the shower wall. Castiel smiled losing himself to Dean’s loving touches starting to familiarize himself with of one of his soon to be favorite morning activities... sex.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Twelve months**

  
  
  
  


Castiel was eyeing some funkos at the hot topic, in the local mall. Castiel was talking about The Suicide Squad movie, and how much he didn’t like it, but his girlfriend enjoyed it. Going on and on about how hard it was to spoil her because her favorite character was Enchantress, but that’s like one of the less merchandised characters. So any time Castiel went anywhere with geek merchandise Castiel spent hours looking for something good to get her.

 

“I just haven’t found anything-” Castiel laughed looking at another Harley quinn doll.

 

“...You’ll be free my birthday, right?” Sam asked as Castiel paused looking at Sam.

 

“Of course I will.” Castiel chuckled confused. “But it’s still a couple months away Sam.”

 

“Well, I’m just sorta making sure.” Sam said bitterly. “Since you are so _busy_ lately.” Castiel set down the doll turning to look at him.

 

“...What’s wrong, sam?” Castiel asked softly not taking too much offense.

 

“...I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” Sam sighed calming down. “I just...miss having you all to myself, you know? I feel like we haven’t spent any time together.”

 

“...” Castiel moved to him putting an arm around his shoulders. “I never meant for you to feel that way, I’m really sorry Sam. If that’s how you feel, why don’t we _Really_ have a slumber party. I’ll cancel with her and we can actually hang out.”

 

“A-Are you sure?” Sam asked, as Castiel nodded. Sam smiled big before putting Castiel into a headlock ruffling his hair. “Dude we are going to have so much fun!” Castiel groaned trying to wiggle free, before Sam pulled away he moved to the Suicide Squad. “We better find your girlfriend a enchantress gift before she kills you for bailing or worse...blue ball you.”

 

Castiel smiled to him lightly shoving him playfully, before walking over as Sam hit Castiel with a harley quinn doll. Castiel broke into laughter hitting him back with the joker pillow.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One year and Two months**

  
  
  


Castiel panted roughly as Dean collapsed next to him, before he turned to press rough kisses on Dean’s lips after beautiful morning sex he had grown accustomed to when he stayed at Dean’s house. Dean kissed back, unable to stop from touching each other. Castiel loved him so much, Dean slid his hands up Castiel’s side before pulling back.

 

“I gotta pee.” Dean pulled back as Castiel broke into laughter. Dean came back to kiss Castiel with a quick peck, before going to use the restroom. Castiel sat up, eyeing Dean’s ass from the open door before he got up himself.

 

Castiel walked towards the kitchen, moving to the fridge he started to pull out bacon and eggs. When Dean returned to him, Dean leaned against his table watching Castiel start to cook breakfast. Castiel noticed his stare and kept smiling at him confused laughing at his cute stare.

 

“What?” Castiel laughed, as Dean rested his chin on his hand, castiel turning on the stove.

 

“Nothing.” Dean spoke watching him, as Castiel started to cook breakfast. Dean’s eyes lingers on him, taking in the beautiful form of his naked body. “...Move in with me.”

 

Castiel paused at the words, raising his head from the bacon he was cooking.

 

“...What?” Castiel turned to look at him.

 

“Move in with me.” Dean spoke as Castiel went red, Castiel’s eyes lit up. Castiel turned beaming as he moved into Dean’s space holding him tightly.

 

“A-Are you messing with me?!” Castiel laughed as Dean pressed kisses against Castiel’s chin and neck.

 

“No, I want to do it. I want to take things with the next level with you.” Dean whispered.

 

“When can I move in?” Castiel asked beaming he pulled back.

 

“Whenever you’d like.” Dean stated as Castiel pressed him into multiple kisses. Reality slowly dawning on him. He still had months till he graduated, he couldn’t just move in willy-nilly. Besides...he was still lying with Dean. The smile faded from Castiel’s face, as he eyed Dean softly taking in his freckled features.

 

“After the school year.” Castiel spoke. “I’ll move in here with you. It gets me enough time to square things away.” ...and graduate.

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered lovingly as he cupped Castiel’s face pressing him into a loving kiss, Castiel kissed back, holding him as the smell of burning bacon made them pull apart. Castiel quickly ran over tossing the pan into the sink, as they both busted into laughter. Dean moved to open the windows, as Castiel ran the water. “Are you busy tonight?” Dean laughed fanning the smoke detector as Castiel started to cook once again.

 

“Yeah, I have plans. Why? Aren’t you going out of town for like a week?” Castiel asked.

 

“I am, and I totally get it's last minute so I didn’t expect much. I wanted to see how you’d react to the move in news.” Dean chuckled once the alarm stopped. “But...if you were free I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to meet my family.” Castiel blushed.

 

“You want me to meet your family?” Castiel spoke, as Dean nodded.

 

“Is it surprising that I want to snag you up?” Dean wrapped arms around Castiel, pressing kisses to his neck as he cooked. “Might as well put a ring on you.”

 

“Dean, you better not be asking me to marry you! This early in our relationship. I’ll say no!” Castiel laughed as Dean hummed being lightly shoved by Castiel.

 

“Castiel Novak, will you be so kind as to take a poor man like me-” Dean laughed moving away, as Castiel shoved off the burner.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Castiel laughed.

 

“-in sickness and in health...as-” Dean avoided Castiel as he bolted into the bedroom, where Castiel tackled him onto the bed. “AS MY HUSBAND!”

 

“NEVER!” Castiel laughed as he pinned Dean’s hands above his head, they looked at each other, before Castiel moved to press light kisses to Dean’s neck. “...just not yet anyways.”

 

Dean smiled at those words softly letting Castiel touching his body, feeling Castiel’s hand slid down his chest.

 

“...Can...I…?” Castiel whispered shyly. He never topped before, he was always so shy to ask. Dean’s eyes slid up Castiel as he nodded softly. Feeling Castiel’s shaky hands, shyly touch his body. The kisses were soft. The touches were more innocent then Dean has ever felt before, watching Castiel take his time. Dean panted roughly, Castiel moved on top of him, his thrusts slow but deep as they looked into each other's eyes.

 

God, Dean loved him.

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Leaving Dean was heartbreaking, especially since he was going to be gone for almost a week. Dean was actually going to be closer, staying in Castiel’s home town to watch his brother. Normally Castiel would be super excited he didn’t have to drive to see him but with him being in his hometown, he didn’t want to accidentally run into someone he knew while being with Dean.

 

Especially since he hasn’t even confessed to Sam, that he was seriously dating one of his friends. Luckily he still had to graduation to confess all this, before he moved in with Dean and had to explain that as well.

 

Castiel walked over to Sam’s house, cradling his present he got him. Looking over the photo’s in his phone of Dean and him he had saved but never posted. Some of them just being dorks, others of him and Dean in bed with Dean sleeping next to him. Others were of Dean when he was busy with something, or reading. God. He wished to post these to instagram.

 

The only ever picture of them posted was what Dean posted. He understood Castiel wanted to keep it ‘private’ about their relationship till Cas was ready. But there was a picture Dean took, with Castiel’s back to him, Castiel was bundled in blankets and all you saw of him was his black disheveled hair. Dean was smiling in the selfie, but there was nothing else posted besides the caption.

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _Sorry ladies I’m happily taken._

 

 **_Nazcal1nes_ ** : @ **Blu3st33l** _What?! With who?! Text me?!_

 

Dean promised he didn’t say anything to anyone about Castiel, even Sam who kept asking him about it. Castiel knew it was wrong to make him keep him keep a secret from his friends and family, but soon they could be open and honest about it.

 

Castiel knocked on Sam’s front door, Sam threw it open as though expecting him. Sam lit up seeing Castiel.

 

“Hey! Come in!” Sam spoke, his family buzzed around the house with excitement.

 

“Wow, there’s a lot of people.” Castiel spoke following Sam as he closed the door and walked away.

 

“Mom used this as a reason to get my whole family in for a family reunion before her anniversary get away with dad.” Sam commented.

 

“Are you going with them?” Castiel asked as they ducked under some streamers.

 

“No.” Sam stated, as he took Castiel’s gift and set it on the counter before ushering him along.

 

“Then they are finally letting you stay here by yourself?” Castiel beamed, as Sam left out the back doors to the large backyard.

 

“No, my brother’s watching me while they are gone.” Sam stated. “They are scared I’m going to throw a party.”

 

“Your brother?” Castiel questioned. “I didn’t know you have a brother.”

 

“He’s my half brother.” Sam stated. “We have the same father.”

 

“Really?” Castiel blinked.

 

“Yeah, they hate each other so I rarely see him.” Sam sighed annoyed at their hate. “I see him for special occasions. Mostly birthdays. But since they are out of babysitter options, they called him...Did you want to meet him? Since you know. You normally just barge in and it might be awkward if he calls the cops on you.”

 

“Yeah, I love to.” Castiel spoke, as Sam ushered him towards the BBQ.

 

“He’s awesome.” Sam stated. “You know, I’m surprise you haven’t asked about him before. I post on instagram when I see him.”

 

“I must have not seen the post.” Castiel confessed both of them walking over to the man stood over the BBQ talking to Mary, Sam’s mother. He had a beer in his hand, obviously upset by something as Mary tried to comfort him.

 

“Hey! Dean!” Sam called as Castiel tensed slowly coming to a stop when...Dean. _HIS_ Dean. Turned around, his annoyed face seemed to lessen at the sight of Castiel. Dean opened to speak but Sam cut him off. “Dean, this is Cas. He’s practically going to be living at our house when mom and dad are gone.”

 

Dean was confused. Castiel wanted to speak, but he couldn’t move. His eyes looking at Dean with fear.

 

“...What? I’m sorry...I’m confused...why is your teacher’s aid staying here?” Dean blinked. Castiel stood frozen. Tell sam to stop talking. Tell Sam to stop.

 

“Teacher’s aid?” Sam asked. “No, What are you talking about? This is my friend...Cas? He goes to my high school.” Sam spoke like this was the most obvious thing ever.

 

“...High school?” Dean spoke his face falling as he started to unravel their whole relationship started with a lie. “...What year?” Dean’s voice was cold looking at Castiel like Castiel just slapped him in the face.

 

“Senior.” Sam hummed. “With me. We met freshman year over accidentally switches textbooks, it’s actually a funny story-”

 

Castiel was holding back tears, as Dean looked down. Betrayed, Hurt. What words could make up the emotions in his face. When Sam finished his story, the obvious silence between cas and Dean wasn’t noticed when Sam was snagged away by another family member. Dean turned walking away.

 

“D-...Dean!” Castiel called tears sliding down his face as he followed him, Dean stormed back towards the house. Castiel following quickly behind him, when Dean entered one of the rooms. Castiel followed, as Dean slammed the door locking it behind him. “P-Please let me explain.”

 

“Explain what?!” Dean snapped. “That you _lied_ to me since day one?! That you’re a _high schooler_ ?! That you are my baby brother’s _best_ friend?! That you are a _minor_?!”

 

“I’m eighteen.” Castiel choked out with tears but Dean looked at him coldly.

 

“Eighteen?” Dean laughed coldly. “When we started to have sex how _eighteen_ were you?!”

 

“...” Castiel opened and closed his mouth.

 

“ANSWER ME!” Dean snapped. Castiel flinched at his words, his voice. He needed to be honest with him. He couldn’t lie anymore.

 

“I-...I was seventeen...I-...I was a junior-” Castiel choked out with a sob as he flinched as Dean hit his hand on the bed’s wooden frame, trying to take this all in.

 

“Do you realize If _anyone_ found out, I could have been sent to _JAIL_ , Castiel?!” Dean snapped. “You were a minor! That’s considered statutory rape! I could have lost EVERYTHING!”

 

“I KNOW!” Castiel sobbed. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t….think!”

 

“That’s right, Castiel! You didn’t!” Dean had tears in his eyes as he covered his mouth looking away, Castiel moved trying to kiss him. Trying to hold him.

 

“Dean. I love you.” Castiel choked out horrid sobs of pain.

 

_Please. I’m sorry._

 

“Stop.” Dean spoke, but Castiel continued.

 

_Please don’t push me away._

 

“Dean. I love you so much.” Castiel cried.

 

_Please. Losing you will kill me._

 

“I said Stop!” Dean shoved him back roughly, Castiel tumbled back into the dresser as Castiel looked at him his heartbreaking. “...I don’t know you. You don’t know me. You are just my brother’s stupid friend and I’m his stupid brother.”

 

“What are you saying?” Castiel choked out.

 

_Please don’t say it._

 

“...You know what I’m saying.” Dean turned walking out, Castiel heard the door roughly slam as Castiel covered his mouth starting to sob loudly, as he slid down to the floor. Crying for his first real love, and how he was the reason it was gone.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The first day**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean cook dinner for the two teenagers, He told his parents he was staying at Sam’s house so Sam wasn’t lonely while his parents were gone. He still went to school. Leaving with Sam every morning. Dean barely acknowledged him. Barely spoke to him.

 

However when castiel went to school, he noticed Dean’s heartbroken look as he left to school with Sam.

 

Castiel playing video games with Sam, he was losing but Sam hadn’t noticed why. Sam glanced at castiel before following his gaze.

 

“What? Are you that hungry?” Sam asked, Castiel twisted back around.

 

“Yeah.” Castiel lied. “Sorry.”

 

“Come on man get it together.” Sam laughed.

 

“Sorry, Sorry.” Castiel laughed pretending to be fine when he really just wanted to cry this out. He returned to the game, missing the short glance Dean gave him.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The second day**

  
  
  


Castiel stared at Dean’s instagram, looking at the words. Single. Dean was single. Castiel cried in silence as Sam slept next to him. Sharing a bed was normal and even in the darkness Castiel could just pretend it was Dean. That Dean still loved him. That everything was okay.

 

Right now however.

 

Castiel sobbed as he looked at the instagram photo of Dean laying in bed looking worn and tired holding up a peace sign.

 

 **_Blu3St33l:_ ** _Single, message me._

 

Castiel wanted to go into the master bedroom, he wanted to scream and fight for him. For this relationship. But he didn’t. He didn’t run in. This was his fault. A relationship that should have never happened, Dean was too perfect for him. He knew this was a miracle in itself.

 

“Castiel?” Sam mumbled as Castiel turned off his phone. He couldn’t stop crying however. “What’s wrong?”

 

“S...She broke up with me.” Castiel choked out, crying. “...And it’s all my fault.”

 

“Cas…” Sam breathed as Castiel broke into loud sobs of pain, Sam held him as he rocked Castiel.

 

Dean laid in his own room, listening to the loud sobs, as Castiel cried. Dean could only turn over on the bed, and try to sleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**The third day**

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes moved to look at his food, as Dean focused on his phone. Dean was texting. Instagram direct messages was obvious on the screen as he ate the spaghetti he had cooked for them.

 

Castiel swallowed as Dean stopped eating to type something into his phone. He was texting someone else.

 

Someone who dean could fall for.

 

Someone Dean would allow to move in.

 

Someone he could marry.

 

Castiel felt the tears coming as he roughly stood.  

 

“I-I’m going to go to bed.” Castiel spoke to no one in particular quickly bolting away, as Sam moved to follow Castiel.

 

“Sorry, his girlfriend just broke up with him. Fell for her hard.” Sam explained before leaving, Dean was quiet as he softly put down his phone and hesitantly returned to eat.

  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The fourth day**

  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled away from Sam as he rubbed his face tiredly, he was hungry. He was so focused on Dean he didn’t get to eat. Castiel looked at the clock.

 

**2:18 am**

 

Castiel moved to grab a snack from the kitchen, trying to keep quiet not to wake up Sam. He walked down the stairs, he went into the fridge to grab something to eat when another presence in the kitchen made him hesitate.

 

Dean held a coffee cup, helping himself to some of Sam’s birthday cake. Dean eyed him, as Castiel looked into the fridge. Castiel couldn’t let him see how badly Castiel was taking this break up. Despite looking in the fridge Castiel was was focused on Dean’s presence he didn’t even notice him.

 

“Okay, still nothing to eat.” Castiel spoke to the air, not acting like he was just trying to leave because of Dean. However, just as he turned to leave a chair was shove back and a fork was tossed onto the counter besides Dean.

 

Dean..was sharing his piece cake with him…?

 

Castiel wanted to run, wanted to bolt. But He was like a deer in headlights.

 

Castiel slowly sunk into the chair besides Dean as they silently shared the piece of cake. It was quiet for a long time before Dean’s voice spoke cutting the silence like a breath of fresh air.

 

“...Senior huh?” Dean spoke, licking his fork.

 

“...I graduate in less than four months.” Castiel spoke quietly as though trying to explain himself.

 

“...still live with your parents?” Dean questioned looking anywhere but Castiel.

 

“...I do…” Castiel spoke, his voice shaky as tears started in them. “...M-...My boyfriend wanted me to move in with him...so...I was going to do that…but..not anymore.” Dean’s eyes looked at him softly watching Castiel breaking down.

 

“....Why did you lie?” Dean spoke so softly Castiel almost didn’t hear him.

 

“Because I got scared.” Castiel sobbed. “Because I’m an idiot. I don’t know.”

 

“Why were you scared?” Dean asked almost amused as Castiel continuously wiped his tears away.

 

“Because for some reason this perfect man asked me out, and I just...panicked.” Castiel sobbed. “I promise I only lied about my age and profession. I was honest with you, Dean. More than I have ever been for anyone else….because I love you, Dean...With all my heart.”

 

Dean watched him, taking in his broken demeanor before Castiel forced himself to stand.

 

“I’m s-sorry I can’t do this. I-I can’t-” Castiel moved to leave, but a hand on his wrist yanked him close. Castiel collided into Dean’s chest, as Dean captured his lips into a rough kiss. Castiel paused only for a moment, realizing that Dean was kissing him. Castiel’s lips pressing back roughly as he held him.

 

The kiss needy as Dean cupped Castiel’s face pressing him back against the table, Castiel moaned at the touch. Holding him with need, as Castiel started to pull off Dean’s shirt.

 

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Castiel continued to cry as Dean helped off his own shirt. “I-I love you-”

 

“Shhh.” Dean captured his lips again once he discarded it, their bodies pressed against each other in need, as they moved back against the couch falling back onto it.

 

Neither of them spoke, as they kept their voices down, so lost in themselves they wanted nothing more than to hold each other. Touch each other.

 

Was Dean forgiving him?

 

Castiel felt Dean kiss the tears away, as they moved against each other trying to keep it down. The only sound between them was their ragged breaths as Dean thrusted into Castiel.

 

Castiel’s nails dug into Dean’s back as he thrusted deeply into Castiel, the couch lightly squeaked at their movements.

 

“I love you.” Dean breathed against Castiel’s ear repeatedly as Castiel tried not to scream in pleasure. Forcing Dean back into a rough kiss, as Castiel flipped them. Castiel slowly and hesitantly started to rock his hips as he rode Dean. Dean couldn’t help but stare up at him, as their hands intertwined, holding each other as Castiel took control.

 

Dean’s roughly grabbed Castiel’s hips holding tightly to bruise, god Castiel was worried he would never see those bruises again. Castiel gripped the armrest using it as a support, as he started to grow close.

 

When they came Castiel arched his back, feeling Dean coming inside, Castiel shook at the energy taken during sex, as he slid off Dean’s cock. He looked down at Dean who lovingly cupped Castiel’s face sliding his thumb over Castiel’s cheek.

 

“I forgive you, Castiel.” Dean breathed as tears started down Castiel’s face. “I love you too much to let you go.” Castiel held the hand on his face, trying to catch his breath, as Castiel roughly sobbed. Dean cradled him close as Castiel nuzzled into his body. Dean held him close, as Castiel cried himself to sleep.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Sam tiredly rubbed his eyes, as he came down the stairs tiredly too sleepy to notice he woke up alone in his own bed. Not remembering Castiel was even there at this point, or that Dean was usually up cooking. Sam lightly tripped over one of Dean’s shoes, as he eyed it tiredly before opening the fridge. Grabbing for some milk from the fridge he started to gulp it from the carton, closing the door when his eyes fell to the two figures fast asleep on the couch.

 

A small blanket on them from the top of the couch Sam’s mother used it as decoration. However, it was small enough for Sam to take in the two were completely naked against each other. Sam dropped the carton of milk in surprise as the two sleeping men jumped up at the noise.

 

Castiel gasped as he snatched the blanket to his chest, as Dean tried to function enough to figure out what was going on. Castiel looked at Sam as the milk continued to pour on the floor, as Sam turned to walk away quickly moving up the stairs. Castiel scrambled for his pants, as Dean started to get up as well.

 

“This...is between me and him. Please.” Castiel spoke to Dean, pressing a kiss to his lips before he ran after Sam. “Sam!”

 

Sam stood in his bathroom, splashing water on his face, as Castiel ran in. Sam glanced up to look at Castiel, as Sam ignored his presence.

 

“Sam, let me explain.” Castiel spoke.

 

“You banged my brother?” Sam scoffed turning around. “What? You lonely or something? You desperate because your girlfriend broke up with you? So you what? Seduced my gay brother for your case of blue balls?!” Castiel let Sam yell at him, he didn’t argue or fight him on it, till sam said his peace. “He’s HUMAN, Cas! I can’t believe you would do this! I feel like I don’t even know you anymore. This...stupid girlfriend-”

 

“Boyfriend.” Castiel corrected leaning against the bathroom door, his arms crossed.

 

“-Changed you. She-” Sam snapped.

 

“He.” Castiel corrected.

 

“-made you into this shit human being who used my gay brother to get over a breakup. I feel like I don’t know you anymore. Her-” Sam continued.

 

“His.” Castiel corrected.

 

“-WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!” Sam snapped. “Why do you keep changing all the females pronouns to-...” Sam stopped saying nothing. “...you’re...gay?”

 

Castiel nodded as Sam started to place it together one by one.

 

“...You knew my brother...before I introduced you.” Sam whispered, Castiel nodded.

 

“...He...was your girlfriend...wasn’t he?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded. “...How did you two even-”

 

“...Instagram.” Castiel blushed softly. “...We just kind of hit it off.”

 

“...” Sam said nothing as he stared at Castiel looked at him. “...You love him….does...he?” Castiel nodded as tears of happiness slid down his face.

 

“...He wants me to move in with him Sam...after graduation.” Castiel smiled.

 

“It’s...serious then?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“...I love him.” Castiel confessed. “...I’m sorry, sam. I should have told you. I just...wasn’t ready to come out-”

 

“...Do you remember the spin the bottle party?” Sam asked. “...You came late after my turn?”

 

“Yeah?” Castiel asked as Sam blushed softly.

 

“...Gabriel McCanien.” Sam mumbled.

 

“...What?” Castiel asked. “Isn’t it that little shit bully you hate?”

 

“...Gabriel McCanien was the person I got stuck with in the closet.” Sam confessed. “...Not Rachel Stateen.” Sam’s faces were red, as Castiel blinked at him.

 

“...Why did you lie?” Castiel asked. “It doesn’t make sense. I mean so what? You stayed in the closet and walked out righ-...” Castiel paused as Sam went deeper red. “...Unless you weren’t lying about...getting a feel?

 

“...” Sam went redder if even possible. “...Gabriel and I were in the closet arguing. He was being his bully stupid loudmouth self...and...He kissed me…”

 

Castiel moved to take a seat on the toilet since this was a lot to take in. Sam glanced at the mirror unable to stop blushing.

 

“...and I kissed back.” Sam choked out. “Look. I don’t know why I did...but he...touched me...down there….till I came in my pants. That’s why I wearing my sweater over my crotch. I-I didn’t...spill beer on me….Okay? He touched me and for some reason I felt good- and besides the fact he’s been blackmailing me to see him...and at this point I’m not sure if I’m going to him because I am being blackmailed or...Something else. So...I guess I’m gay too.”

 

Castiel looked at him, softly taking his hand as Castiel smiled at him softly.

 

“We...have been keeping secrets.” Castiel hummed.

 

“Yeah.” Sam laughed still a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“We are shitty best friends.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“Yeah.” Sam smiled at that, as Castiel beamed.

 

“No more secrets.” Castiel spoke.

 

“No more secrets.” Sam stated, as he and Castiel kissed their pinkies. “...I can’t believe you find my half brother attractive.”

 

“Well at least I’m not dating a comedy routine. The giraffe and the mole.” Castiel snipped back, as he laughed going back down the stairs.

 

“Technically G-Gabe and I are NOT Dating!” Sam choked following after him.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Five months later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel took a deep breath looking up at Dean’s home, correction. Their home. Holding a box of his belongings as Dean took a couple other boxes up. Dean lightly hit Castiel with the boxes as he walked past, and Castiel stuck his tongue at Dean who snickered continuing up the stairs.

 

This was going to be his life now…

 

Castiel watched Dean come back down, eyeing him as Castiel still hadn’t taken the first steps towards their home with the first box he picked up.

 

“Come on, your stuff isn’t going to unpack itself.” Dean laughed, as Castiel smiled softly setting the box down.

 

“Selfie?” Castiel pulled out his phone as he turned his back to the house. Dean moved to hold his waist as Castiel positioned the house to be able to be seen in the background. Their first posted picture to instagram.

 

“Ready?” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at him.

 

“...Ready.” Castiel leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips, as the front flash went off.

  
  


 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I might actually post a Gabe, and Sam story so show this love if you want one of them.
> 
> :) 
> 
> Love you guys, Comment and let me know if you liked it.


End file.
